


The Pirate with Unknown Vessel

by BalanceInMadness96



Category: One Piece
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalanceInMadness96/pseuds/BalanceInMadness96
Summary: she's a tale that was told in these seasan unknown variable that everyone want to knowmany tried yet no one manage to gain herno one could held her downfor she's a tempest in a tame form.
Kudos: 3





	The Pirate with Unknown Vessel

.  
.  
.

It was merely an idea at first, born out of doubt and fear, from the imagination of those that doesn’t know the truth.  
An idea that no one acknowledge, yet theirs existence did exist, was proven time to time at random.

The one that stood above them was a wandering soul, wild and uncontainable, someone that held a large amount of freedom more than anyone else.

She’s know as the ship-less pirate 

Fear for her did people do, she who had influence around the six seas, every place she went, there would be her comrades awaits  
She held the power to collapse a nation within her hand, army of untold and unknown hiding in any shadows and blended amongst the peoples,  
Varieties of spies, assassins, agents, swordsmen, researchers, doctors were only a part of what she had.  
She’s said to have the largest pirates networks, shall she fall the world will fall into chaos from all of the riots.  
She’s the phantom behind all of the mechanics, she’s the soul as they said.

And she shall brought chaos as she command and wish.

She’s the ship-less pirate with untold army, the sole pirate that’s free to do anything she wanted and unimaginable power behind her.

She’s another one that would brought storm within her path.

She had the will and blessing of tempest

She’s the bondless pirate 

She’s born with the name Xia .D Tempest Irvine

.....

“You know you’re not supposed to do that right?” 

“So…………………………….?”

“Which mean we need stop now.”

“^_^”

“Stop smiling like that y- ! COME BACK HERE!!”

Laughter could be heard as a red haired girl rushed between the crowds, more curses and threats that’s thrown her way got ignored as her silhouette ran pass all of the obstacle in her way. She’ll not easily got caught, she’ll not got caught.

Nothing will hold her down.

.  
.  
.


End file.
